<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Halloween Display by Euterpein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319534">A Halloween Display</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euterpein/pseuds/Euterpein'>Euterpein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crowley is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Halloween, M/M, Post-Canon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 23:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euterpein/pseuds/Euterpein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley finds himself in a "friendly" Halloween decoration competition with the neighbour. Aziraphale's highly amused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trick-Or-Treat!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Halloween Display</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/gifts">MovesLikeBucky</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because we all need a little fluff in our lives, amirite? Written for Bucky because I love them &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ice wouldn’t have melted in Aziraphale’s mouth.</p><p>“You know, you’ve really done this to yourself, dear boy.”</p><p>Crowley glared at him even more, but it only served to make Aziraphale’s smirk deepen. They were both standing out in their front garden, shivering in the slight chill of the brisk Halloween morning, staring over at what the neighbour across the way had done with his decorating in the night. </p><p>“I can’t believe him,” Crowley growled. “I mean that seriously. There’s no way a human could have snuck around and done all that without me noticing. He’s a demon, or maybe an angel, sent down here to mess with me. This is my punishment. I’m being punished!”</p><p>Aziraphale snorted. Drily, he said, “Yes, my dear, you’re quite right. Heaven and Hell have finally seen fit to punish you for your role in messing about with the end of the world and they’ve chosen to accomplish that goal by out-decorating the cottage across from ours for Halloween. You’ve uncovered their fiendish plot. And the neighbour couldn’t possibly have done this while you were wine-drunk and watching telly at eight o’clock last night. That would be ridiculous.” He raised his eyebrow at Crowley, amusement still glittering in his eyes.</p><p>“I haven’t been <em>out-decorated</em>,” Crowley bristled. “Mine’s still better by a mile! It’d have been better if you’d let me use miracles.” </p><p>“<em>Crowley</em>.” Aziraphale frowned a little, his little disappointed frown that he knew would make Crowley stop whatever he was doing and listen. “You know how I feel about that sort of thing. If we’re going to blend in we can’t be using miracles willy-nilly in front of the humans.”</p><p>“Says the one who never lets the cocoa go cold at his bookclub,” Crowley grumbled, but he knew he was defeated. He looked back over at the neighbour’s new additions: a large, inflatable ghost that swayed slightly in the stiff breeze, footprints painted on the lawn to look as though someone with cloven hooves had walked that way, a roving lightbox that would cast a strobe effect over the whole house once it got dark. It was all impressive, but once he cast a real discerning eye over the lot it became clear that there wasn’t any real sort of cohesiveness to it. It was a mishmash; it lacked <em>narrative</em>. </p><p>A warm, gloved hand threaded its fingers into his own. When Crowley looked over, Aziraphale was smiling at him softly. “I know that look,” he said. “You’ve got something up your sleeve, don’t you, wily thing?” Once upon a time that might have been said with accusation in his tone, with disapproval. Here, now, there was only a soft affection.</p><p>“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, angel.” Crowley winked at him. “Though on an entirely unrelated note, I may need to make a trip into town today after all...”</p><p>Aziraphale shook his head, chuckling softly, and leaned up to place a gentle kiss on Crowley’s cheek. “Try not to get into too much trouble, dear. And don’t forget that the Them and Warlock and the rest will be here by seven. Can’t leave our little family waiting, you know.” With that, he gave Crowley’s fingers one last squeeze before he let them go and turned back towards the cottage, probably to go and make himself yet another cup of the pumpkin-spiced cocoa he couldn’t be found without this time of year.</p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it, angel,” Crowley said, more to himself than to Aziraphale’s retreating back. He turned his attention back to the display across their quiet little avenue. “Wouldn’t dream of it...” Whistling, car keys miraculously in hand, he set off towards the Bentley to make mischief.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>